I Loved You First
by JaminJazzi
Summary: "Thinking about me, huh?" I said as I looked up at the sky. "Pretty sure he's never thought about me his entire life." - As a friend changes - do you stay with them through it? Or do you leave because it's too hard for you to watch? Follow Kimura Mirai as she goes through the struggles of her teenage years and discovers more about friendships, love and change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I read over Magnet's Review because they were nice enough to leave a constructive review and I've changed a few things around. Here's my thought process as of right now - I think Todoroki would've gone to school as a child (even if his father is an actual psycho), so this is where he would've met Mirai (also because it's law for the child to go to school, so I'm going to assume he would've gone to school and come home to abuse and it would've been this constant cycle and that's how he day would've gone).**

 **However, (and I'm going to ruin a bit of the back story now, so have mercy) when the abuse started (when he was 5) then I feel like as he stopped talking, she would've began to speak more and kind of never let up on it, you know? She was friends with a completely different boy before he turned 5 and I think a part of her never wanted to let that go, you know?**

 **Anyways, I've already written 131 pages, so changing the WHOLE plot is a bit extreme because then it's basically rewriting everything and...ya girl is not down for such a task right now. HOWEVER, I am changing things a bit - hoping he won't be completely OOC, you know? So he's back to his speaking less and his not friendly attitude.**

 **Yes? Does this sound okay?**

 **Let me know! We might need to wait a couple chapters to see if we actually like what's going on, but ya...cool...**

* * *

 _Kimura_

I sat down in the last seat by the wall. To my surprise, the chairs were as comfy as they looked. Other students had already started to file into the class – these were all students that I had never met before. Some were rowdy, some were quiet and others were relatively normal. The overwhelming excitement in me was all I could think about though, so conversation was not my priority at the moment. I pulled out my phone and looked at my screensaver. The picture of my grandmother and myself brought a smile to my face. The photo was taken at an event that we had to go to for my mother. My grandmother and I were standing in front of a white wall wearing our fancy attire. My grandmother was smiling at the camera as I leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Rai." My head turned at the sound of my familiar nickname.

"You're finally here, Sho." The familiar red and white haired boy sat down beside me. With a sigh, he took off his backpack and placed it on the ground next to him. "Sorry, I got here before you even though I asked for us to walk over together." I apologized as I rubbed the back of my next.

"It's fine." Shoto said. I began to rub the back of my neck as I replied,

"I was just so excited to get here." Shoto shook his head at my answer. He knew how I was feeling. "You should've seen my mother! She was more excited than me last night, but don't worry I won't get too excited to the point where I'm not thinking straight. I know that no one likes it when that happens."

"It's bothersome." Shoto's eyes closed as he said that. I smiled at him as my head tilted to the left slightly.

"Yes yes, I know." I replied. My attention gravitated towards the front of the class where the door was. Standing there was the keener, Iida Tenya, the green haired kid, Midoriya Izuku and a brown haired girl I hadn't met yet. The three were looking at the ground. I got out of my seat to see if I could see past them, but I was out of luck, so I sat back down.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked Shoto, even though he didn't seem interested in the least.

"Not a clue." He answered. Then a man with shaggy black hair, stubble that shows that he doesn't care about his appearance who was wearing dark green clothes with some sort of cloth wrapped around his neck walked in.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you." The teacher announced himself and walked into the room, but shock and confusion rolled through my mind as I looked at him. "It's kind of sudden, but" Mr. Aizawa pulled out a blue, white and red jumpsuit from his sleeping bag to show to the class. "put this on and go out to the field.

As the class began to move to the change rooms, I found that I had been separated from Shoto. I looked around and saw that I was now with all the girls in the class. I took in a breath of confidence and looked to the girl to my right. She had long black hair, similar to my own, but it was tied up in a high pony. Her hair spiked up at the ends and looked like a weapon. She was taller than me, but I was used to people being taller than me. I decided that she would be the person I would try to befriend.

"This seems very unorthodox for the first day." I commented to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I agree, but I expect nothing else from U.A. I'm Yaoyorozu Momo." She introduced herself.

"I'm Kimura Mirai. Nice to meet you." As we walked into the change room we ended up using lockers beside one another and continued our conversation.

"What was the practical exam like?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I wouldn't know. I got here through recommendation." I shrugged my shoulders as I began to change my clothes.

"Me too! Looks like we'll understand each other better than. What's your quirk?"

"That's something you'll find out." I winked at her as I zipped up my jumpsuit. "You ready?" Yaoyorozu smiled and nodded her head as she finished her jumpsuit. We walked out together to the field and stood beside one another. As the rest of the class came out and joined us I made eye contact with Shoto. I winked at him with a small smile on my face before looking towards our teacher.

"We will be doing a Quirk assessment test." Mr. Aizawa announced.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" Everyone practically said in unison. No one knew what that was since this was never done in regular schools.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The brown haired girl from earlier asked.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Mr. Aizawa answered as he turned away from us. "U.A's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's how the teachers run their classes." He turned around to look at us as he continued to speak. "You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" Mr. Aizawa showed us his phone screen, so we could see the names of all the physicals tests we used to do in school. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" The light blonde haired boy answered the teacher with,

"67 meters."

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk." We all looked at Mr. Aizawa with a surprised look. He handed a softball to Bakugo and we watched him walk up to the circle on the ground. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

"Then, well…" Bakugo stretched his arm. He placed his foot on the ground and brought his arm back. "Die!" He yelled as he threw the ball and a trail of fire followed behind it.

"Saying 'die' sounds a little aggressive." I whispered to Yaoyorozu. She silently laughed to herself.

"Know your maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Mr. Aizawa raised his phone and we saw that Bakugo's ball landed 705.2 meters away from us. A gasp was heard throughout the whole group.

"I think I'm going to have some fun with this." I said with a smile on my face as I cracked my fingers by placing my thumb on the joints and pushing down.

"It looks fun, huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? Alright." Mr. Aizawa smiled to himself. "Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"Huh?!" The whole class was surprised by his statement. I began to look at my competition and took in that most of these kids got in through the exam, so I was hoping that, with my recommendation, I would not be the first to be expelled.

"We're free to do what we want with the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A's hero course." Mr. Aizawa evilly smiled at us. A smirk played on my lips as I looked at him. I was ready for a challenge.

* * *

"Wow, Kimura! So your Quirk is electricity?" Yaoyorozu and I were walking out of the school building together as we held our backpack straps.

"Nope. It's lightning." I answered.

"Wait, Kimura!" Yaoyorozu and I stopped in our tracks as we turned around and saw one of our new classmates run up to us. He was the boy with blonde hair that had a black lightning bolt in it. His Quirk was electricity.

"Hi…uh…" I couldn't remember the blonde's name.

"Kaminari Denki." He introduced himself again.

"Ah yes. What's up, Kaminari?" I asked the boy.

"I wanted to ask you about your Quirk. I remember hearing you say it was lightning base, but we never got to talk about it. I thought our Quirks were similar." He explained.

"That's a common misconception." I answered. "However, my Quirk is more refined. You specialize in using the electricity in your body, right?" Kaminari nodded his head. "I pull electricity from sources around me, from myself and from others." I explained.

"From others?" Yaoyorozu asked. I nodded my head as I looked at her.

"So we have electrical currents running through our brains, right? If I pay close attention then I can sense that electricity. I'm really bad at that though, so that's what I'm improving most on with my Quirk." I clarified with her.

"So…I guess we're not the same." Kaminari stated. I snapped my fingers.

"Bingo!"

"Rai." I heard the familiar nickname being called. I looked over to see Shoto walking past my little group. His hands were in his pockets as he continued to look forward.

"Sorry guys, I have to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved goodbye to my two new friends as I quickly went and caught up with Shoto. Once I got into stride with him I looked out towards the sky. "Today was a good first day."

"I guess." Shoto said.

"Come on, Sho! We had so much fun with that assessment. I'm not surprised that you were one of the fastest in class." I nudged his arm with my elbow. "I did okay. I have a lot more training I need to do in order to keep up with you though." I smiled up at him.

"We're better at different things." Shoto plainly stated. I sighed as I looked up at the sky.

"I guess so, I mean, I'm better than you at socializing, huh?" I looked at the boy beside me and he didn't say anything, but that was something I was used to. So I continued to speak as we walked like I always did. I would speak and I would think that Shoto was listening. Whether or not he was – I never really knew, but a part of me always hoped for it.

* * *

 **So...what we thinking? More like Todoroki? Can we deal with the changes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter 2! If you haven't read the updated first chapter then go and do so. I also stated some new information at the top. Hopefully this chapter goes a bit better!**

* * *

 _Yaoyorozu_

I was so excited for the second day of school. The previous night was spent telling my parents all about my class and all the different Quirks that people had. However, I did focus more of my attention on Kimura, but it's because we talked the most and I enjoyed her company. My parents suggested that I should ask her over for tea one day and I agreed. As I walked into the noisy classroom I looked to the back to see my new black haired friend talking to the very distant Todoroki. Kaminari and I stared at the pair yesterday after school as they walked away and saw that Kimura was talking while Todoroki listened.

* * *

 _"_ _Todoroki and Kimura seem completely opposite, don't they?" Kaminari asked me. We both were watching the two students walk away. Todoroki had his hands pushed into his pockets and was looking forward while Kimura held onto her backpack straps and was talking away, while taking quick side glances to the boy next to her._

 _"_ _Do you think they're friends?" I asked out loud. I was asking more myself than Kaminari, but he took it upon himself to answer,_

 _"_ _I think so…but what if they're-"_

 _"_ _Dating?!" The two of us yelled in unison. We were lucky because the pair were out of sight and out of earshot to hear us. I began to replay the day in my head to see if I could remember any signs of dating between the two, but I couldn't recall anything. You would see Kimura talking to Todoroki and him either listening or giving one word replies, but there were no public displays of affection._

 _"_ _We're going to have to do some research!" Kaminari said as he brought his fist up._

 _"_ _Research?" I asked._

 _"_ _Yes! We will have to find out the relationship status between these two! It's for the good of the classroom!" Kaminari stated._

* * *

My eyes glanced over to Kaminari, who was sitting at his desk, and saw that he was trying to stare at Todoroki and Kimura in an indiscreet way. However, trying to stare at them by looking over a piece of paper was far from sneaky. I walked up to his desk in order to grab his attention.

"Covert operation smoochie smoochie is a go." He whispered as he gave me a thumbs up.

"I'll just ask Kimura." I said.

"You can't just ask her something like that!" He said excitedly as he threw his paper onto his desk.

"Yes I can. It's called girl talk." I stated before walking away and towards my seat. I looked back at the two to see that Kimura was now staring at her phone again and Todoroki was looking at his book. A sigh escaped Kimura's lips and Todoroki looked over at her. That's when I began to notice something different. Todoroki's eyes softened as he looked at Kimura and the smallest smile played on his lips before turning back to his book. He probably thought that no one had seen him look at Kimura with such adoring eyes, but I had.

* * *

 _Kimura_

"I am coming through the door like a normal person!" My eyes darted towards the door at the front of the class and saw him for the first time in person. He's seven feet tall in person and I believed that that's why all the doors in the school were massive. His blonde hair was perfectly straight with the two horns in the front. His red, blue and white suit matched his love for America. The charisma that exploded off of him as he walked into the classroom totally showed that All Might had finally arrived.

"It's All Might!" Smiles and excitement all spread across the class as the realization sank in.

"I teach hero basic training! It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject. Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today. Combat training! And to go with that are these." All Might explained to the class. The sides of the wall came out and showed us cases with our student number on them. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started." The whole class yelled with excitement as we saw the cases! "After you change, meet in Ground Beta."

It became a crazy race for who was going to grab their costume first. Everyone was pushing and shoving to receive theirs. Once I pushed my way up to the front, I reached for my number and walked away with my briefcase.

"Hey, Kimura!" I saw Yaoyorozu smiling at me from the doorway. I made my way towards the smiling girl. "Want to get going?" She asked me. I nodded my head as we made our way to the change room.

"I'm so excited! This is my first costume!" I squealed as we walked into the change room.

"Mine too! I've had some growing up, but they were just fun kid ones my parents gave me. This is the real deal!" Yaoyorozu said. I quickly opened up my case and saw the full black suit. I gently pulled it out of my case and felt the soft and stretchy material with my hands.

"That looks so cool!" I looked over to see the brown haired girl say to me. She had a face of pure amazement as she looked at my suit.

"Thank you…uh…"I had forgotten her name as well.

"Uraraka Ochaco!" She announced.

"Actually, why don't we quickly run through everyone's names right now?" I suggested to all the girls in the class. They agreed and we got started. By the end of the introductions I was now comfortable with all their names and they were comfortable with mine. Afterwards, we all quickly put on our new costumes for the vey first time. Mine was a tight black jumpsuit. The trimming was all done in violet, like my eye colour when I activate my Quirk. I tied my hair up, as I always did for any type of training, and everyone could now see the giant purple lightning bolt that ran down my back. With my black boots laced up on my feet, I was ready to go for our very first test. I went outside while talking to Yaoyorozu. I ended up leaving her once I saw Shoto.

"Sho, do you like my suit?" I asked him as I twirled around in front of him. Shoto looked at me before pulling the sleeve of my suit to feel the material.

"It's pretty tight." He said.

"It's good for flexibility." I announced. "Go on, show off your suit." I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"Give me a twirl." Shoto looked at me with a confused face. "Twirl." I said nice and slowly for him.

"No." He bluntly said before turning his gaze away from me.

"You're no fun." I sighed. My eyes trailed over his suit, so I could see what it looked like for myself. His right side was bare while his left side was covered in fake ice – from his head to toe. I looked around and saw that everyone was beginning to make their ways into the grounds. "I think we have to get going." I told him and the two of us went together with the rest of our class.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware from now on, you are heroes!" All Might announced as we walked into the grounds. "That's great everyone, you all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

"The hero course is the best." I heard someone say nearby. I looked around to try and figure out who had made that comment and noticed that there was one boy, who was around three feet, standing there in his costume. It looked like a diaper was used around his waist and the rest of his costume was a dark purple skintight material. I noticed that he was looking at all the girls with lustful eyes and drool coming down from the side of his mouth.

"What a perv." I commented more to myself than to anyone else. Shoto looked at me with a confused face and I nodded to the short boy nearby. Shoto didn't say a word, but moved slightly, so I was now covered from the short boys perverted eyes. I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest as I took in his protective movement. I had to take in a deep breath in order to calm down my nerves. I had to remind myself that we were just friends.

Shoto and I never had in-depth conversations anymore. He had become very closed off and a man of action instead of communication over the years. When we were younger, he was completely different, but once his mother was put into the hospital then he dramatically changed. As I looked at him through the corner of my eye, I noticed that he still looked like the kid from my childhood, but he also wasn't him anymore. He hadn't been for a very long time. My gaze dropped to look at my feet as I began to think about how he changed and how I couldn't do anything to stop it. I still felt useless, even after all these years.

"Now, it's time for combat training." All Might began.

"Sir!" Iida raised his hand. "This is the battle centre from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps. Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows. For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles. There will be one group of three since this is a special year and we have 21 students instead of 20." All Might explained.

"Without basic training?" Tsu asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics. However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." All Might answered.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Bakugo asked.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka asked.

"How will we be split up?" Iida asked.

"I'll answer all of your questions." All Might answered. All Might seemed frustrated by all the questions being thrown at him. "Now, listen here. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes. Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots." All Might held up a yellow box to show us.

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Iida asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked over to Shoto. I didn't think it was that haphazardly. Before I knew it, we were placed in our teams. As the first teams went into the building, the rest of us went into the monitor room to watch.

"This should be interesting." I said aloud.

"Why's that?" Yaoyorozu asked me. We were standing next to each in the monitor room as we waited for the test to begin.

"Bakugo seems pretty annoyed with Midoriya. He was making fun of him yesterday." I reminded my new friend.

"You're right. I wonder what's going to happen." Yaoyorozu pondered.

* * *

The battles were interesting and fun to watch. Midoriya's team won. Shoto's team was next and I wasn't surprised that he won. I had my arms crossed against my chest as I relaxed and watched the battle unfold. He iced over the whole building and simply walked over to the weapon and touched it. I smiled as I heard everyone praise him. That's just how impressive Shoto was. I was paired with Tokoyami and Tsu. Our opponents were Kirishima and Sero.

"Wait." I said as the three of us entered the building. We had to retrieve the weapon. "How are you two in the dark?" I asked my partners.

"I excel in the dark." Tokoyami answered.

"I'm a frog, so I can handle the dark." Tsu answered.

"Perfect." I turned back around and placed my hand on the wall beside me. I closed my eyes and allowed for my energy to start searching for the power box in the building. Once I found it, I let it short circuit and the building was now plunged into darkness. "Let's go." The three of us walked into the building and began searching for the villains.

"I can hear them." Tsu said as she pressed her ear up against the wall.

"Where are they?" Tokoyami asked.

"Third floor." She answered.

"Then let's go get them." I stated and we made our way. Walking through the building was easy since we knew that the two villains were waiting in the room for us. Once we got onto the third floor, we figured out which room they were hiding in. "I can send an electrical current on the floor and give them a small paralysis if we just want to finish this now. Or we can play with them?" I suggested. We opted to play with them for a bit.

I made some of the light bulbs in the hallway burst, so one of the two would come out. Sero ended up coming out to investigate and was met with Tokoyami's dark shadow. He began to scream for his mother since he believed it was a ghost – which allowed for Tokoyami's dark shadow to grab Sero and keep him away.

"Sero?" Kirishima asked. I placed my hand onto the wall and made some of the light bulbs in the room burst. "What's going on?" I then walked into the room with my purple and white coloured lightning playing and twisting on my fingertips, to provide me with some light.

"Sorry, Kirishima, but Sero is a little tied up." I answered.

"Where is Sero?" Kirishima asked me.

"I just told you." I sighed as I leaned down and placed my hand on the floor.

"What are you-" Kirishima's words were cut off as my lightning went through the floor and towards his feet. He was only slightly shocked, enough to keep him down for a couple seconds. Meanwhile, Tsu was on the ceiling by the weapon and stuck her tongue out to touch it.

"Hero team wins!" We heard All Might over the speakers. I walked over to Kirishima and Tsu, Tokoyami and Sero all came towards me.

"Will he be alright?" Tsu asked me.

"Definitely. It was a tiny shock just to knock him out. I figured that he wouldn't think about hardening the soles of his feet." I placed my hand on his chest and sent the smallest electrical current through his body to wake him up. Kirishima gasped for air and sat up straight.

"You electrocuted me!" Kirishima yelled at me.

"It wasn't an actual electrocution." I said as I rolled my eyes. "But I'm sorry. You must've been scared." I patted his shoulder.

"I wasn't scared! Men don't get scared like that." Kirishima said.

"But men get scared of light bulbs short circuiting." I laughed as I stood up. I lent my hand to Kirishima to grab. "Come on, let's go."

"Uh…Kimura?" I looked over to Sero to see him looking away from me. "Can you turn the lights back on?"

"Sure." I giggled to myself and went to place my hand on the wall. My current went searching for the power box again. Once it was found then I was able to turn all the lights back on. Except for the light bulbs that I short-circuited on purpose.

* * *

 _Kaminari_

Watching Kimura's team win the battle was amazing. Her electrical power was so much stronger than mine. Everyone began to praise her inside of the monitor room. When they came back into the monitor room we had a debrief on her smart thinking and their teamwork since everyone played a role in the mission. All Might especially enjoyed the fact that they made it a little fun for them.

Kimura smiled and laughed along with everyone else as her team continued to be praised. The only criticism she got was to be careful of her voltage on people since she could stop someone's heart like that. She nodded her head as she listened and explained that she knew that and she knew the intricacies of how much voltage to use on someone depending on how long she wanted them unconscious. I was amazed by her control and power, but I could feel a sense of sadness in my own heart.

"Hey, Kimura." She turned away from Todoroki and smiled at me.

"Hey, Kaminari." She greeted me.

"You were so cool in the battle!" I praised her. Her hand went onto the back of her neck as she thanked me,

"Thanks. It was fun working with my team though. Being with them made it easier."

"I wanted to asked you something." She stopped rubbing the back of her neck and looked at me with curious eyes. Looking straight into her mauve coloured eyes made my heart thump a little more. I felt like I was going to ask someone far superior a dumb question. "Do you ever short circuit?"

"Hm?" Her head tilted to the side through confusion.

"I-I…uh…like…when you use too much electricity…does your brain kind of…shut off?" I stammered out my explanation. I saw her eyebrows knit together as she began to think.

"When I was younger I would get tired. When there's a lightning storm then I have trouble controlling my Quirk more. The lightning I produce from the sky or from myself is fine, but when I'm doing it in a storm then it gets really tricky. But…does my brain shut off…" She turned around and looked at Todoroki. "Has my brain ever shut off when I used my Quirk too much?"

"Not from what I can remember." Todoroki answered. Kimura turned back around to face me and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so. I do know that when I use my Quirk too much then my body will begin to shake. There was one time when I had a seizure, but I know my limit now and I try to stay away from that happening again."

"A seizure?" I could feel my eyes widen as I looked at her. She explained it so casually like it was nothing.

"Yup. Does your brain shut off?" She asked me. I yelped at her question. Should I tell her the truth? Will it make me weak? Seizures seem totally more badass compared to me coming stupid.

"Nope. I just fall asleep." I lied to her.

"Oh, that's a lot better than me then." She smiled at me.

"Haha ya…anyways, I need to go talk to my team." I excused myself from her and walked away. I let out a big sigh of relief since she believed my lie.

* * *

 _Kimura_

All Might blew his whistle as we all stood at the EXIT door. We were all standing there patiently, so I wasn't completely sure as to why he needed to blow his whistle. I felt like he wanted to for the sake of doing it. Anyone could tell that All Might was new to teaching.

"Good work everyone! We didn't have any major injuries other than young Midoriya, either. You guys took this on seriously! You all did a good job for your first training." All Might praised us as a class.

"To have such a proper class after Mr. Aizawa's class…is kind of anticlimactic." Tsu said and we all nodded in agreement.

"We're free to have proper classes as well! Well then, I must review the results with young Midoriya. Change and return to the classroom." All Might announced before taking off and running away – leaving a gust of wind to hit us all in the face.

"All Might's amazing!" Kaminari yelled.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Ojiro asked.

"He probably wants to make sure that he doesn't get in trouble that Midoriya broke his arm." I answered as we began to walk back to the change rooms.

"That was a good day!" I stretched my arms over my head as Shoto and I walked home. "What do you think Sho? You were amazing, by the way. I expect nothing else from my best friend."

"It was too easy. I was against someone who isn't as strong as me." Shoto replied.

"Ya, but you're ahead of everyone in class, basically." I said as I thought back to our new classmates.

"What do you think of Midoriya?" Shoto asked me. I was caught off guard by his question, but I began to think about what we've seen of Midoriya over the past two days.

"I'm confused as to why he can't handle his Quirk at all." I said as I placed my fingers on my chin in a thinking manner. "I mean, you don't have to be a master of your Quirk, but you should have some control by now, right? Whenever he uses it, he breaks his arms."

"It's weird. It's almost like it's still new to him." Shoto added.

"But Quirks manifest by the time we're four, right? So it can't be new to him." I looked over to Shoto and saw that he was looking at me with the same face filled with confusion. "Can it?"

* * *

 **Now you got to see a bit more of Mirai in action! Pretty neat, huh? Yes?**

 **Leave a review and I'm hoping Todoroki is portrayed better now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm pretty pleased that we're all getting along now and Todoroki is back to normal! So read up this chapter chapter because next weeks will be a LONG one!**

* * *

"Did you see those paparazzi outside?" Yaoyorozu asked me as she walked up to my desk.

"I know! Don't they know this is a school?" I complained as I sighed. I cradled my cheek with my left hand as I looked up at her.

"It's like they have no respect for the education system at all. How ridiculous." Yaoyorozu said.

"I know. I guess that's what happens when All Might is one of your teachers." I added.

"Oh, Kimura, I wanted to ask you something." I nodded my head, so she knew to proceed onto her question. "Do you want to come over for tea one day?"

"Sure." I answered.

"Perfect! We have all types of tea, but what type of finger food do you like? Sandwiches? Éclairs? Tea cakes?" She excitedly asked me.

"I'm sure I'll like whatever you want to serve." I answered.

"Yes! Mother is going to be so thrilled that you're coming over! It'll be great to have a friend over!"

"Everyone, sit down." Mr. Aizawa slinked into the classroom and we all made sure that we were in our seats. "Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and the results. Bakugo." We all looked at the fiery blonde. "You're talented, so don't act like a kid." I smiled to myself at that comment. It was a good thing someone said something because, within two days, Bakugo had already made a very prominent impression of himself to everyone.

"I know." He acknowledged his behaviour. I doubted that he would change it though.

"And Midoriya, you settled it by breaking your arm again, huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do. Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"Yes, sir!" Midoriya said.

"Now, let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you decide on a class representative." Mr. Aizawa announced. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. This was such a normal task that it made me happy.

"I want to be a class rep! Pick me!" Kirishima yelled.

"Me too." Kaminari said.

"I want to do it, too." Jiro raised her hand.

"I'll be the leader!" Ashido yelled.

"You should do it, Sho." I joked with the boy beside me.

"Tsk, I'd rather die." He replied.

"That's kind of extreme, don't you think?" I asked him, but he never answered.

"Silence, please!" Iida yelled. Everyone in the class stopped yelling at each other and looked over to the boy with glasses. "It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader then we should hold an election to choose one."

"Your hand is raised the highest!" The class pointed out just how much Iida wanted to be the class rep.

"Why did you suggest that?" Kaminari asked.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsu asked.

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves-" Kirishima started, but was cut off by Iida.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person? What do you think, teacher?" Mr. Aizawa zipped himself into his yellow sleeping bag and lied down on the floor.

"I don't care, as long as you decide before home room is over." Mr. Aizawa then proceeded to take a nap behind his desk.

By the end of class, we had Midoriya as our class rep and Yaoyorozu as our deputy rep. I would've preferred it if Yaoyorozu was our class rep because she seems to be the most level headed. However, Iida would've made a good class rep too, but sadly, these were our results and we had to live with it. At lunch, Shoto and I sat with Yaoyorozu.

"So how do you two know each other?" Yaoyorozu asked us.

"We've known each other since we were kids." I answered.

"Really?" She seemed surprised by my answer.

"Yup. We live in the same area. I'm a couple of streets away from Sho and we ended up going to the same school together, too." I clarified.

"You two seem really close. Some of us were wondering if you two were dating or something." Yaoyorozu suggested. I felt my heart stop and my cheeks begin to redden. That was everything that I wanted to happen, but Shoto was in no headspace to even think about a possible girlfriend with everything that he's been through and it still processing. Also, our friendship continued to prevent that from happening.

"No." Shoto clarified as he continued to eat his rice. I looked at him with a surprised expression with how bluntly he denied the allegations. My heart slightly hurt from

"That's kind of a shame. I know a lot of us would've liked you two to be dating." Yaoyorozu added.

"We've only known each other for two days. How are you guys already talking about this?" I asked. The time that we've spent together and what Yaoyorozu was saying didn't make logical sense to me.

"Oh…uh…don't worry about it." She nervously said as she waved her hands at me. The sound of a ringing bell broke our conversation. We began to look around us to see if we could see as to why the alarm was going off.

"There has been a level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly." The voice over the speakers said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds." Yaoyorozu answered. Then it became chaos. Everyone in the cafeteria began to rush out and crammed the hallways. Hundreds of kids were now in the hallway all trying to make their way to the exit. People were pushing and shoving others around just so they could make it out faster than the person next to them. I tried my best to stay next to Yaoyorozu and Shoto, but someone had pushed past me and blocked my way.

"Shoto!" I yelled out my friends name, in hopes that he would hear me. I saw him turn his head to my direction and saw that we had been separated. Shoto quickly pushed past the other students and reached out to grab my hand. Once I grabbed it, he pulled me towards him and kept me at his side.

"Everyone, everything is fine!" My head shot up and I saw Iida on top of the EXIT sign holding onto a pipe. I wondered how he managed to get up there. "It is just the media! There is nothing to panic about! Everything is fine! This is U.A. Let's act in a way that is befitting the bets of the best!" Everyone could feel a weight being lifted off of their shoulders as Iida calmed everyone down. People began to make their way back to their classes or the cafeteria. Shoto and I looked at each other. I smiled at him since I was now happy that everything was fine.

"Kimura! Todoroki!" We both looked at the person who was calling us and saw Yaoyorozu running over. "I'm glad you two are okay. We ended up getting split up."

"That was my fault. Someone pushed past me and then I started getting separated from you guys, but Sho came and got me." I said.

"I'm glad." Yaoyorozu's eyes looked at the two of us before noticing our handholding. She looked at our hands and then us, then our hands and then us. Once she smirked at us I quickly let go of Shoto's hand and placed mine behind my back.

"We should get going." I announced before turning around and walking away from a confused Shoto and a smiling Yaoyorozu.

* * *

 **Hey hey! So we all know what's going to happen next, right? USJ! Do we have any predictions as to what might happen? That one is going to be a long chapter, so be ready! And we get some action!**

 **Leave a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

For our hero training for the day we were taken off campus to practice rescuing scenarios. On the bus, both Shoto and I took a quick nap, with his head resting on his seat and mine resting on his shoulder. Thirteen was our third teacher that would be teaching us about how to rescue in different situations. It made sense since Thirteen is known for rescuing. When we walked inside we saw different scenarios laid out in front of us. There was a mountain area, a crumbled city area, another dome, a water area and so much more. This was definitely coolest place to learn how to rescue people.

"It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint', or USJ for short." Thirteen announced. "Let's see, before we begin let me say one thing, or two…three…four…or seven. Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"You have been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes. But it is a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?" My gaze looked down at my shoes as she said that. I could feel Shoto staring at the side of my head. I felt a slight nudge on my arm and looked up to see Shoto looking at me. He gave me an encouraging nod and I responded with a small smile. "In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's fitness test you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers. With All might's person-to-person combat training I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening." Thirteen bowed.

"That was wonderful!" The class cheered. After listening to a speech like that, I felt my heart lift in my chest with happiness. I wanted to help others and one of the topics I have the hardest trouble with is how my Quirk can help others in a disaster situation. I know how dangerous my Quirk is, but I was excited to learn about how it can help others as well!

"Alright then, first-" Mr. Aizawa's sentence was cut off when the lights around the dome began to flash and short circuit. The lights went out and a warp hole open up by the fountain. A white hand reached out and a face popped up from the hole. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw what was in front of me. "Gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What's that?" Kirishima asked. We all watched as figures came out of the hole. "Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?"

"No…" The word escaped my lips as I looked at the scene. I could feel the rest of the class now looking at me. "Those are villains."

"Don't move!" Mr. Aizawa announced to us. I looked over and saw him put on his goggles. "The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?" Mr. Aizawa activated his Quirk and I saw his hair stand up from his head and the bandages that were always hanging around his neck begin to raise as well.

"There's no way they could get into a hero school." Kirishima said.

"Teacher, what about the trespasser sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked Thirteen.

"We have them, of course, but…" No one liked the answer Thirteen had given us.

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school? Either way, if the sensors are not responding that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during when a class is supposed to be here. The might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind." Shoto said aloud.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Kimura. Kaminari." Mr. Aizawa called our names. "You try contacting the school with your Quirks too."

"Yes, sir." We both said. I placed my hand on the ground and tried to start searching for any type of breakthrough. I felt my power go through all the different wires through the building – trying to find a way to contact the outside world. Every signal that would've previously lead to the outside was now turned off and there was no way for me to turn them back on. I looked over to Kaminari and we made eye contact. We both shook our heads to signal that neither of us could get through. I felt someone grab under my bicep and pull me into a standing position.

"We're leaving." Shoto said to me. I nodded my head and followed the rest of the class. We started running towards the door, but we had to run down this long walkway in order to leave. We all stopped in our tracks once we saw the black warp hole from before appear in front of us.

"I won't let you leave. Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School in order for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." The warp said to us. That's when it clicked in all of our heads as to why the school was being attacked – they wanted to kill All Might. "I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, this is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play." The warp began to get bigger and spread out into shapes that resembled arms.

Before anyone could stop them, Bakugo and Kirishima both ran up and jumped towards the warp. They had they arms back and swung them forward for an attack. Kirishima tried to hit the warp with his hardened arm and Bakugo blasted the warp from his hand. Smoke covered our complete area from the attack.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima asked the warp. As the smoke began to clear, we saw that the warp wasn't even damaged at all.

"Oh dear, that's dangerous." It spoke to us. "That's right. Even for students, you are excellent golden eggs."

"Move away you two!" Thirteen instructed my two classmates. Her finger was pointing right at the warp and was ready to suck it in.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" The warp announced. It then expanded and surrounded the entire class. Wind engulfed us and we could no longer see each other. I looked over and made eye contact with Shoto before we were cut off from each other. Our hands outstretched and we tried to reach for each other, but the warp cut us off. I closed my eyes and kneeled on the floor. I felt my body being lifted and moved. Once I opened up my eyes I saw a dark road in front of me. A yell escaped my lips as I fell forward and landed on asphalt. I rolled forward and kept my body safe from any damages that could have happened.

"Kimura!" I looked up and saw Tokoyami and Ojiro in front of me.

"Tokoyami! Ojiro!" I said their names. Ojiro grabbed my hand and helped me stand up from my fall. I looked around and took in our surroundings. We were surrounded in a city that was dark and cloudy because we were in the middle of a rainstorm. "Is it just us three?" I asked my classmates.

"We believe so." Tokoyami answered. I mentally cursed. I didn't know where Shoto was and that scared me the most. I knew that he would be okay, but the fear I had for my friend was real and it began to engulf my whole heart.

"We need to get out of here." I said to the two boys in front of me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" We heard someone say. I quickly grabbed the two boys' hands and pulled us into a nearby alley. Tokoyami peered into the street, so he could get a look as to who owned that voice.

"We have about ten villains coming this way." Tokoyami said.

"Shit. Okay, we need to get out of here somehow. Once we get out then we can meet with the others and…" My sentence stopped when a thought came into my head.

"Kimura? What is it?" Ojiro asked me.

"If I can get outside of this dome then I can figure out who's stopping the electricity in the building." I told them. The two boys looked at me with a confused face. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" I scolded myself.

"Kimura, you need to explain yourself here." Tokoyami told me.

"If I can get out of this dome, because I'm assuming we're in the blue dome, then I can use my Quirk to trace back to the person who's taken down all our security systems in this building. Then I can go straight to them and take them down and put our systems back on." I explained my idea to the boys in front of me.

"That sounds perfect! Okay, so we'll have to distract the villains, so you can leave. The sooner you get out, the better." Ojiro said.

"There's a problem with that." Tokoyami grabbed our attention. "My Quirk, Dark Shadow, is difficult to handle when it's really dark. It becomes too aggressive and I can't control it properly." He confessed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled at my classmate.

"That's okay. We're here to help. Use Dark Shadow as much as you can, but if you think it'll be too dangerous then don't." I instructed. I looked over at Ojiro and spoke to him, "I won't leave without you guys."

"But, Kimura-" I cut Ojiro's sentence off.

"No. We got here together and we're going to leave together." I told him. Tokoyami looked outside of the alleyway again.

"We need a plan to get out of here then." Tokoyami said. Neither boy said anything after that as they both looked at me for an idea. "Can't you paralyze the villains by touching the ground? Like with Sero?"

"I can't." I shook my head. "There's too many of them and they're probably scattered, so that's a lot of space to cover. Also, I need to conserve some of my energy for when we get out of here." I explained.

"So what're we going to do?" Ojiro asked us. I placed my fingers on my chin and began to run through possible scenarios in my head until I found one that I believed would work.

"I can distract some of them by making some lightning in different parts of the dome, so we can have a surprise attack. Ojiro, your tail is pretty strong and can get you to higher places, so you getting up high and jumping down onto them would be good." I told the blonde who was standing to my right. He nodded his head. "Tokoyami, I don't know how much of Dark Shadow you can use, but anything is better than nothing."

"I can use Dark Shadow, but not for long periods." He explained.

"That's good enough. You can use Dark Shadow to attack from a distance." I instructed. He nodded his head in agreement.

"What about you?" Ojiro asked me.

"I'll attack like the crazy person that I am." I smiled at the boys in front of me.

Since the three of us knew what we were supposed to do, we got into position. Ojiro had gotten himself to a higher point on a building while Tokoyami and I stayed hidden. I felt the electricity in me begin to build as I looked up at the sky. I felt the shocks begin to play in my hands and my eyes changed colour. I looked at one point in the sky and snapped my fingers, sending a signal for a purple and white lighting strike to take place. We began to hear the villains begin to panic. I sent another bolt as I took a step out of the alleyway. I saw the ten villains we were up against with their backs towards me. I sent one more bolt of lighting as I began to run towards the group.

"Surprise!" I yelled as I called upon the electricity in both of my hands. I jumped up and grabbed the head of the closest villain and sent a strong electrical current throughout his whole body. As he toppled forward, I jumped off of him and went to kick the one next to him. The villain grabbled a hold on my leg, but I sent an electrical current through my leg and through his body too. When he let go of me, I went flying into the closest window.

My back collided with the glass and it shattered against the weight of my body and the force from the spin. I looked up and saw that the two villains I had hit were now on the ground in a heap while Ojiro snuck up on one from above and Tokoyami threw another one against a wall with his Dark Shadow. We had six more to go.

"Why you piece of shit." One of the villains said as he came charging towards me. I grabbed onto a piece of glass that was beside me and sent my electrical current through it. "You won't get me with that!" I saw him lift up his hands and my eyes quickly darted to the water that began to gather around me. It grabbed hold of me and began to encase me. The water pressure was hard on me. I felt it squeeze my skin into my muscle, which pushed harder onto my bones.

"Kimura!" I heard one of the boys yell my name. I looked forward and saw that the villain had run far away from everyone else, so I knew that knew no one would get hurt, so I forced my fingers against the pressure of the water and managed to make a snap with my right hand. A lightning bolt came shooting through the sky and right down onto the villain that was running towards me. I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and his body shake from the shock before he fell onto the ground. The water around me dispersed and let me go.

I stood up from my spot on the ground and let go of the glass in my hand. I began to count the bodies that were lying on the ground. I noticed that there was one missing from the ten that we had previously counted. When I stepped out onto the street, I felt two large arms wrap around me from the side and begin to squeeze. A yell escaped my lips from the intense pain. Electrical currents left my left and tried to attack the villain that was holding me, but his skin was too hard for me to penetrate in one go. I turned my head and met eyes with the villain.

"Kimura!" I heard my name being yelled by the two boys. My violet orbs were staring into dark blue orbs. The type of eyes that showed no mercy. This was a villain that was going to kill me right here, right now.

Everything slowed down in that moment. I knew my two classmates were running towards me, but the likelihood that they would've been able to do something was slim. My hands reached for the skin of the villain that was literally crushing me to death. The air stopped pumping in my lungs and the yelling ceased from my throat. As I touched the villains skin, I felt my waves go through his entire body and up to his brain. The intricacies of the human brain was one that I had not had the chance to properly practice with yet, but I was not about to take my time now. With a snap of my fingers, I felt his brain shut off and his mouth gape open. He slowly released me as his legs gave in and he fell forward. His large body landed on my own and was now slowly crushing me with his dead weight. I saw a black claw appear in front of me and move the body off of me. Air began to fill my lungs again as the rain continued to hit my face. Coughing began from my stomach as my body became accustomed to oxygen again.

"Kimura!" Tokoyami and Ojiro both knelt in front of me and helped me sit up.

"Are you okay?" Ojiro asked me.

"I think so." I nodded my head as I brought my hands up to my face. I quickly wiped my face with my hands and looked at my two classmates again. "We need to get going." I told them. They both stood up in front of me and helped me stand up. Once I shook out my legs, the three of us were off to find the EXIT.

Once we got outside I quickly placed my hands on the ground and began to search for the person who had turned off the security system. My electrical currents were weak, but I pressed my hands onto the floor and forced them to keep going. I could feel the presence of Ojiro and Tokoyami behind me as they both watched me work. I was going to find this person and I was going to help my classmates.

"Found it!" I said. I opened my eyes and looked towards the direction that my electrical current was pointing me too. "That way." I pointed towards the dirt mountain that was right next to us. Ojiro, Tokoyami and myself began running towards the source that was blocking our security feature.

We ran up the dirt mountain and started to slow down once we reached an opening. Jiro and Yaoyorozu were standing with their hands up looking at a man. From behind we could only make out that he was wearing a green suit, but I could see a bit of Kaminari's hair. I knew that was the guy who was blocking our security signals. I looked over to the two boys with me and pointed at the guy. They nodded their heads and supported me as I snuck up behind the guy. I mentally said sorry to Kaminari, but this was the only way I knew how to help him. I snuck down the hill I was on and quickly made my way to the man. Before he noticed that I was there, I placed my hand on his back and sent an electric shock through his entire body. I tried to control it, so it wouldn't go into Kaminari.

"Kimura!" Jiro and Yaoyorozu both smiled and ran over to me once the villain fell over.

"Are you guys okay?" Tokoyami asked the two girls.

"We're good. Kaminari though…" Jiro's sentence trailed off and we all looked at him. The blonde haired boy had his hands up with his thumbs raised and was moving his arms back and forth.

"Is that because of me?" I wondered aloud.

"Nope. Apparently he turns into an idiot when he uses too much electricity." Yaoyorozu clarified. I began to remember the conversation Kaminari and I had the previous day. I wondered why he lied to me.

"Kimura." I heard my name being called. Tokoyami looked at me with urgency. "You're supposed to turn the security back on."

"Yes! Shit. Sorry. You guys should start leaving and take Kaminari with you." I told them.

"You didn't leave us, so we won't leave you." Ojiro told me. I looked around and saw my supportive classmates all looking at me with encouraging smiles. I felt grateful by their support. I nodded my head and placed my hands on the ground and closed my eyes. I needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Whenever I'm given a task as large as this, I feel my whole being going into the floor. It's as if I can almost see the wires throughout the whole building as I, personally, search for the source. Wires and wires and wires kept passing my vision before I felt a tug at what I was looking for – the power box. I knew turning on the whole box would take too long to power-up, so I focused on a few select switches that would signal the alarm to the proper authorities. My fingers began to tap against the dirt as I worked my Quirk to do, as I wanted. My eyes opened and I looked at my classmates.

"It's done." I smiled at them. They cheered and gave each other high-fives.

"Come on, now we can get going." Jiro said. Ojiro carried the stupefied Kaminari as we ran from the dirt mountain. As we ran, we passed by the fountain area just as a large gust of wind came and smacked us on our sides. We stopped walking for a few seconds as the wind blew.

"Keep moving!" I yelled over to them. We continued to move forward and when the wind passed we were about to start running when I heard my name being called. Shoto was standing near the middle with Bakugo, Kirishima and Midoriya as they watched All Might fighting with a villain that was as tall as him. His brain was exposed on the top of his head and the rest of his body was a navy colour with giant muscles. That villain was terrifying to look at. "Shoto!" The mismatched boy turned around and locked eyes with me. I saw his eyes widen with surprise as he saw me standing there. "I managed to put the security system back on! The authorities are coming! Hurry back to us!" Once I yelled my sentence at him I continued to run with the rest of my group. I knew staying with him would've just made him more paranoid about what would happen to me and I didn't want to be a burden on him.

* * *

 _Yaoyorozu_

Todoroki passed everyone with ease as he made his way over to Kimura. Once he arrived in front of her, she looked at him with a surprised face as he looked at her with a stern one. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." She shook her head. We were all standing outside of the building with the police. All Might had won the battle, but the main villains had managed to escape our grasps. It was a bittersweet feeling for all of us, but I was sure that All Might was the most upset. The additional teachers managed to come in time as well, but it was after most of the fighting had ended, so they helped us out of the building and checked over any minor injuries we might had sustained.

"Where were you? I thought we would've ended up in the same place since we were next to each other." Todoroki stated. The way that he looked at her was different compared to the way that he looked at everyone else. I was confused on whether he looked at her with such worry because she was a close friend of his or because of something more.

"I was in the storm dorm with Tokoyami and Ojiro. Where were you?" Kimura asked the half/half boy in front of her.

"I was on the dirt mountain, but I finished that quickly and went to the middle to help All Might." Todoroki answered.

"You should've seen her, Todoroki. She was amazing." Ojiro piped in as he walked towards the two.

"I don't think we would've made it out of there if it wasn't for Kimura." Tokoyami said as he joined the group.

"Don't be dramatic. You guys were amazing too." Kimura waved her hand at the boys that were now in front her.

"But she also came and saved us." Jiro added as she walked over to them. I took this as my opportunity to join this ever-growing circle.

"She did. Kimura leapt into action and saved us. The guy who was blocking the signal was also holding Kaminari captive and we weren't able to move in time to save him. So thank you, Kimura." I praised my new friend. A small blush covered her cheeks as she smiled at us.

"No problem. Thank you guys for having my back in there." She said. I watched as the others continued to speak about what happened inside. Todoroki was now looking at Kimura with adoration in his eyes. It was the smallest softness that appeared, so anyone would've missed it, but if you were paying close attention – then you would've seen it. Anyone could see that he was proud of what she had done for us today. However, Kimura straightened up when her eyes caught onto something. All the villains were caught and were going to be detained, but there was one villain that came out in a body bag. We all stared at the bag and felt no mercy towards the villain. I didn't know what happened to them, but they tried to kill us first, so it was self-defence. When I looked back at Kimura I saw that her pinkie was holding onto Todoroki's as she stood closer to him. I started to connect the dots and began to wonder why Kimura had a face filled with guilt, worry and fear as she looked at the body bag.

* * *

 **This chapter is SUPER long, but I did warn you in the previous chapter, so can you blame me? Nawwwwwww**

 **I'm liking this kick ass Mirai! Also, the body bag...hmmmm what are you guys thinking? Is Mirai hiding something from her fellow classmates? Can anyone think of anything?**

 **Leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First things first, animefair299 made some fanart on what they believe Mirai looks like! I'm super touched that they made this because it's the first time this has ever happened! So...go check it out on their tumblr, the name is (Anim-Nee-Chan Randomness)!**

* * *

 _Kimura_

The day after the attack on USJ we had the day off. I spent most of my time sleeping. The adventures from the previous day finally hit me and my body just wanted to rest. My family didn't say anything since they were just happy that I was fine. During dinner I sat with my parents and my grandmother.

"How're you feeling, Rai?" My mother asked me. She sat across from me while my father sat beside her. My grandmother sat beside me and we ate the food that my mother had placed on the table.

"Better. I think once I sleep through the night then I'll be ready for school." I answered.

"I can't believe villains managed to get onto school property like that. It makes you wonder about the security system they have." My father said.

"Well they had someone like me. He was blocking the signals to and from the building." I told him.

"We're going to have to work on your ability to move through buildings electric grids faster." My grandmother said as she put more rice in her mouth.

"I know. I'm hoping I'll be able to focus on a few things during my internship." I said.

"When is that happening?" My mother asked.

"After the Sports Festival. Agencies will be watching us and will send us recommendations if they want us to intern with them." I answered.

"Well, you have to make sure that you do well then. We want you to intern with someone good." My grandmother said to me.

"I know, I know." I nodded as I continued to eat.

"How's Shoto?" My mother asked.

"He's good. He hasn't really made any friends yet, for obvious reasons." I laughed slightly. He was such a quiet boy who didn't feel the need to make any new friends. He was too focused on his goal.

"You should invite him over for dinner. I haven't seen him in ages." My mother said.

"Okay."

"Have you told him that you like him yet?" I nearly spat out my drink at my grandmother's comment. My head snapped in her direction with a shocked expression while she continued to eat her food peacefully.

"Grandma!"

"What? You can't act like you don't. We all know it." I looked to my parents for their help, but they nodded their heads in agreement with my grandmother.

"H-How?" I stuttered.

"I was young once, you know? I was married to your grandfather for 50 years." My grandmother plainly stated.

"I don't like him like that." My cheeks began to heat up due to the embarrassment. I started shovelling my food down my throat, so I wouldn't have to speak again and I could leave the table faster.

"It's okay, Rai. We don't mind. Shoto is a very nice boy and we trust him." My mother said.

"I know that he won't do anything that will make me think less of him as well." My father pointed out.

"So, next time you see him you should just-" I abruptly stood up from my chair and looked at my family.

"I'm done eating. Thank you for the meal." I managed to say between my full mouth and my embarrassed demeanour. My feet quickly pulled me towards my room, so I could slam my door and sigh with relief. I was now in the safety of my own room. My body flopped onto my bed as I buried my face into my pillow and a groan escaped my lips.

At that moment I cursed my family for knowing too much about me. I looked over to my nightstand and saw the familiar picture from when Shoto and I were kids. We were around five years old when the photo was taken – before everything happened. I stood beside him with a smile plastered to my face, so much so that you weren't able to see the colour of my eyes. Shoto had a smile plastered on his face as he looked at the camera as well. Seeing Shoto smile now was a rarity that I missed, but I couldn't blame him. As we continued to get older, the abuse he received became worse – especially after his mother was put into the hospital. My hand curled around my bed sheet as I remembered what happened to my friend as a kid. I wanted to kill Endeavour myself after everything he's done. I wanted to torture him slowly, so he could receive just a slight taste of his own medicine.

However, all that hate dissipated just by looking at Shoto's smiling face. I hated Endeavour, that was common knowledge, but I really just wanted to make Shoto smile. I wanted to make him smile that wide all the time again because he deserved to be happy.

I reached out and touched the photo with my right hand. My fingers trailed on Shoto's smiling face and I smiled to myself. My heart swelled with happiness and love for the boy that I've spent so much time with. I then grabbed my phone and turned around on my bed, so I could start watching some videos before going to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Kimura!" I looked up and saw Yaoyorozu in front of me. She smiled at me as she waved.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu." I was sitting in my desk looking at my phone, but I put it away, so I could talk to Yaoyorozu.

"How did you spend your day off?" She asked me.

"I slept all day to be honest." I laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck. "What did you do?"

"I did some reading and I relaxed. I got to sit in the garden yesterday for teatime, which is always nice and refreshing. You're supposed to come over for tea, right?"

"Of course! We should definitely get together before the tournament." I said.

"I agree! Do you mind practicing with me as well? You're a lot stronger than me and I want to practice, so I can put up a good fight during the tournament." My friend nervously asked.

"Of course!" She smiled at my response. I nodded my head towards the front door of the classroom where Mr. Aizawa was now standing. He was covered in bandages from head to toe and looked like a mummy.

"Morning." He mumbled through his bandages.

"Mr. Aizawa, you're back too soon!" We all yelled at him. He should've been in the hospital recovering from his injuries, but he was now standing in front of us instead.

"You're too much of a pro." Kaminari commented. Iida raised his hand as he asked,

"So you're alright, Mr. Aizawa?"

"He's far from alright, Iida." I said as we watched him hobble over to his podium.

"My well-being doesn't matter. More importantly, the fight in not yet over. The U.A. sports festival is drawing near." Mr. Aizawa announced.

"That's a super normal school event!" Our whole class yelled with excitement.

"Wait a minute." Kaminari slammed his hand on Kirishima's face as he pushed him back down into his seat.

"Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro asked Mr. Aizawa.

"What is they attack us again or something?" Ojiro added.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to fives times of that from previous years. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"But that's a good reason, isn't it? It's just a festival of sports." Mineta commented.

"Did he really just say it's 'just sports'?" I asked Shoto from my spot as I nodded towards Mineta. Shoto shrugged his shoulders as a response to my question.

"Mineta, you've never seen the U.A. sports festival?" Midoriya asked.

"Of course I have. That's not what I meant." Mineta leaned closer to Midoriya.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy for them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. sports festival." Mr. Aizawa said. Memories of my family and I watching the event on our TV flashed through my vision. We would all sit around the TV and watch the events unfold – looking at all the different heroes and their Quirks. I always aspired to be on that stage one day and now I was finally able to do it.

"Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes." Yaoyorozu said.

"I know that." Mineta said.

"After we graduate, it's typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick." Kaminari gave Jiro a thumbs up.

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though. Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them. Since you're dumb." Jiro insulted the boy she was sitting next to. I laughed to myself at Jiro's comment.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year, a total of three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations." Mr. Aizawa pumped us up with his speech.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **THE SPORTS FESTIVAL IS COMING UP! OMG!**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN?**

 **DRAMA?**

 **CONFESSIONS?**

 **Nothing?**


	6. Chapter 6

The training for the sports festival began. Everyone was focusing on their training, so we would do well. We all wanted to be noticed at the upcoming festival and the only way that would happen is by being the best. I would train with my grandmother every day – running all of her crazy drills. We would go to the forest and I would practice my Quirk there by summoning lightning and striking down on just one tree at a time. I needed to practice my aiming.

"What do you feel when you're aiming?" My grandmother asked me as I took a sip of my water. Sweat was beading on my forehead and I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"I feel the lightning in the sky. It's like I can feel it at the top of my head. When it comes to focusing, I keep my gaze on the one tree and I try to let the lightning bolt go straight down. It's like, I feel it start at the top of my head, right? And then I feel it go straight down my body in a straight line and when it wavers – that's when I don't aim properly." I tried to explain what I was feeling to my grandmother.

"I see. At least we know what you need to do to make it aim, but you also need to work on intensity. This could become a very strong attack for you, but you need to work on how strong you're going to make it. That way, you can change how much you'll paralyze someone with it. It can go form moderate to deadly." My grandmother explained to me. I sighed and lied down on the grass.

"I don't want to be deadly." I whined.

"When it comes down to a battle with a villain, I would rather they were killed by you than you being killed by them." She admitted. I looked over to my grandmother and saw her looking at her water bottle in her hand. She was sitting on the stump of an old tree. My grandmother used to have black hair just like mine, but it was not all white a grey due to her age and stress over the years.

"Do you miss it?" She looked at me with a confused face. The one thing we both had in common were the colour of our eyes. "Do you miss being a pro?"

"All the time." She smiled to herself. "I remember when your grandfather and I would work together on missions. It was funny because your grandfather was the softest person when he wasn't working. I would always tell him that he lets people walk all over him and he would just smile at me and say, 'you always see it from the outside view'. But when we were in battle, he was a completely different person. He was so strong and powerful." Watching my grandmother remembering her youth was one of the most surreal experiences I could ever have. It was like she was watching it play all over again as she tried to describe it to me. "I miss working with him the most. We were a force to be reckoned with."

"I miss him too." I mumbled as I looked back up at the sky. It was now a light blue since I stopped using my Quirk. My grandfather has past away two years prior due to a hit and run. It was a rainy night and he was out with his friends playing cards. He was on his way home when he got hit by a car. The culprit was never found.

"He would've been so proud of you." I looked over at my grandmother. "You're doing what you've always wanted."

"I'll become pro, grandma. I'll do it."

* * *

My heart pounded in my chest. My body was covered in sweat. The clothes on my back were basically soaked at this point. My hair was a mess in its tied up ponytail. My breathing was now staggered, but I needed to finish this. I dropped low once he went to hit me and swiped my leg at his ankles, sending him falling onto his back. As he fell, I sat down on my butt and tried to regain my breath.

"I think that's the first time I've won in months, Sho." I breathed as I looked at him. He was lying on his back with his arms spread out. His chest was moving up and down at such a rapid pace. I crawled over to him and lied down beside him.

"You've gotten faster." He commented on my speed.

"I think it's the boot camps." I admitted.

"Your grandmother has been going crazy again?" He asked.

"You already know it. She's a tough one to please." I sighed.

"Well you can't complain if it's making you stronger. Like you said, this is the first time you've beaten me in months." Shoto said.

"I know. I don't think I remember what it's like to wake up not sore." I laughed to myself. Every morning since I started my training I've woken up to sore muscles that were growing to become stronger. "But I'm feeling confident about the festival. I think I'll be able to perform well! Maybe we can fight it out for the top spot?" I looked at him and wiggled my eyebrows at the crazy thought of the two of us making it to the finals.

"I'd win."

"Huh?" I sat up straight at his words and twisted my body to face him. "I would totally beat you! My strong Quirk and my fast movements." I began to slice at the air with my hands in a dramatic motion. Next thing I knew, I was being pinned onto the floor of the studio by Shoto. His hands gripped at my wrists as he held my arms above my head. He straddled my waist as he looked down at me. His hair was soaked from his sweat and was now stuck to the sides of his face. The sweat on his body made his defined muscles glisten in the sunlight. For me, it felt like time had stopped. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, trying to hide my nervousness. I was lucky that my face was already red from our sparring match, so he wouldn't think that my cheeks were red because of him. "You caught me off guard." Shoto got off of me and walked over to his water as he said,

"You should already know to never let your guard down." He grabbed his water and took a swig at it.

"Yes, sir, oh Shoto, sir." I said as I saluted him and walked over to my water. As I chugged in some water I picked up my phone and saw the time. "Shit!" I quickly began to place my belongings into my backpack.

"What's wrong?" Shoto asked.

"I'm having tea with Yaoyorozu today. Looks like our match took longer than normal. I need to make sure I shower before heading over. Can't let her family think I live like a pig." I panicked as I finished putting my stuff away. I quickly placed it all in my bag and began to leave.

"Rai." I turned around to look at Shoto, who was standing with his water bottle in hand. Seeing him standing there made my heart begin to thump again as I saw just how attractive he was after we sparred. It reminded me as to why I enjoyed sparring with him. "Bye."

"See you later!" I waved my hand as I started to walk away from him.

* * *

I was aware that Yaoyorozu was rich, but her home was a different level than what I had originally thought. She lived in a mansion! There were butlers and maids in the house. She nonchalantly brought me into the garden for tea and my mind was completely blown away. It was fully landscaped with hedges, flowers and water features. We were sitting in one of the many shaded areas in the garden. We had the perfect view to look at the large fountain that was in the middle of the gardens. Everywhere you looked, there were flowers that all looked too perfect to be real.

"Kimura?" I slowly turned my head towards Yaoyorozu. My mouth was gaping open from the utter shock that I was now processing.

"Your place is amazing!" I practically yelled.

"Thank you! Mother and father had some renovations done. The gardeners also do an impeccable job keeping up the grounds." Yaoyorozu said. I was amazed by how normal this was for her. This was a home I had only dreamed about, but it surpassed every dream I ever had about what a mansion would look like.

"Can I just say something?" I asked her. Yaoyorozu looked at me with a confused face. Suddenly, a lady came out with our tea and placed the pot down in front of us after handing us our cups. There was an array of afternoon tea snacks at our table already. "Thank you." I thanked the kind lady for handing us our tea.

"What were you going to say, Kimura?" Yaoyorozu prodded.

"I just wanted to say that you're incredible. You live in such a beautiful home and live such an expensive life, but you're so down to earth. It's so hard to find such nice people now a days, but I'm just really happy I met you." I shook my head from embarrassment after Yaoyorozu never said anything. "Sorry if I've made this tea party weird all of a sudden. I have a bad habit of just speaking."

"No no! I was just so touched by what you said, Kimura. Thank you so much. It means a lot, coming from somebody like you." Yaoyorozu said as she looked at me.

"Someone like me?" I was confused by her wording. I was just an average girl with nothing special happening in her life. All I wanted was to become a hero.

"You're also very nice and very funny. I can tell that you don't give yourself much credit, but, honestly, you're an amazing girl. I never got a chance to properly thank you for saving me at USJ." I waved my hand at what she said.

"You don't need to thank me. Obviously I wasn't going to leave you guys there to fend for yourselves. We're friends, right?" I smiled at her.

"See! It's stuff like that. Thank you, Kimura, for being such a lovely friend. Your quick thinking is always appreciated in class and in battle." Yaoyorozu complimented me.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu. It means a lot." We smiled at each other after our exchange of compliments. "Now let's talk about normal teenage things. How has your training been going?"

"It's been good. I've read up on a lot of different objects that I'd be able to use. Also, I've been practicing on making them as well. I think it'll benefit me." Yaoyorozu said. "How has your training been going?" She began to sip at her tea and eat one of the scones that were provided to us.

"That's great! Mine's been good. My grandmother has been super hard on my training recently, but it'll all workout in the end. Shoto and I sparred today and I actually won which got me really excited! I haven't beaten him in forever and I think the last time I did, he was sick, so it wasn't even a fair spar." I told her.

"Speaking of which, you and Todoroki are good friends, right?" Yaoyorozu questioned. I had a piece of a small finger sandwich in my mouth as I nodded my head. "Just friends?"

"Yes…well…I like to think so…it's kind of complicated." I was nervous by the way she was asking these questions. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I know you two are always together and you're very close, so I thought there was something more going on." I nearly choked on my tea.

"With me and Shoto? Oh no! There's nothing going on! We're just friends." I explained.

"Well that's a shame. I think you two would be the cutest couple!" Yaoyorozu excitedly said.

"What?" I practically yelled. She laughed at my outburst.

"Something tells me that you'd like that." She teased.

"No no no!" I waved my hand in front of me.

"I think Shoto would as well." I looked at her with a confused face. "I see the way he looks at you, Kimura. I think he likes you too."

"There's absolutely no way he'd like me. He looks at me because I'm the only person he talks to in class." I told her.

"I'm just saying. I think there's something going on between you two and I'm not the only one in class who thinks so." She sipped at her tea as she casually mentioned this information.

"What? You guys are talking about us?" I was surprised by what she said to me.

"At least it's not bad things." She defended.

"I can't believe this is happening." I sighed in defeat.

"Well, if you two were to start dating then I'm sure we, as a class, would be very pleased."

"We're not dating!"

* * *

 **We got 3 different people in this chapter! Grandma, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu!**

 **1) Grandma is one of my favourite characters! Such a funny lady!**

 **2) JUST KISS THE BOY MIRAI!**

 **3) Yaoyorozu is such a good girl friend! Love her! I'm shipping this friendship!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Been a long while, huh? How mad are you at me? DON'T BE TOO MAD! I'm back!**

* * *

The day of the sports festival was a day to remember. In the morning, I walked to the school with Shoto. There were fireworks all around the stadium where the festival was being held. Vendors were set up all outside of the stadium and in the schoolyard, so people could buy food or merchandise. Seeing this on TV was one thing, but being able to feel the excitement in the air and the anticipation that everyone felt…now that was a completely different experience.

Shoto and I made our way to our classrooms waiting room. We walked in and had a locker assigned to each of us. Inside were our gym uniforms that we were instructed to wear. We knew that we wouldn't be able to wear our costumes because some of our costumes helped us with our Quirk and that would be cheating.

"Everyone, are you ready?" Iida opened up the door and yelled into our room. "We will be entering soon!"

"This is so exciting, isn't it, Sho?" I looked at Shoto, but I saw that he was looking elsewhere. He walked away from me and towards the curly haired boy that we had all grown to know.

"Midoriya." He called.

"Todoroki? What is it?" The height difference between the two was noticeable.

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you." Shoto stated.

"Huh? Ya…" Midoriya agreed.

"But All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he? I'm not trying to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you." Midoriya looked terrified after Shoto declared war on our fellow classmate. I was surprised as well because I didn't know Shoto was going to do this.

"Oh? Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?" Kaminari commented.

"Hey hey hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?" Kirishima asked as he walked up to Shoto and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Not now, we're about to start." Shoto shrugged Kirishima's hand off of his shoulder.

"We're not here to play at being friends. So what does it matter?" Shoto turned away from our class and began to walk towards the door. I looked at Yaoyorozu and she looked at me with a face that said she wanted me to clarify what was going on. I shrugged my shoulders since I was completely out of loop as well. However, I felt like I knew the answer and it had to do with All Might and Endeavour. Which involved Shoto, even if I didn't want him to be involved.

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me. I think you're more capable than most people. Looking at it objectively…" We all stared at Midoriya as he spoke. Shoto stopped in his tracks and looked at Midoriya.

"Midoriya, you probably should've talk so negatively." Kirishima tried to stop him.

"But, everyone, the students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got. I can't afford to fall behind. I'll be going for it with everything I have too." Midoriya accepted Shoto's declaration.

* * *

Obstacle Course was our first task. We all lined up in front of the door and waited patiently to run. The three lights above the door counted down and once we were able to run – it became complete chaos. There were too many students in the passageway, so we all started pushing and we got stuck in the passageway. I was lucky enough to be one of the first people in line, so I was closest to breaking free, but I continued to be pushed. I needed to get through this crowd. I looked up and saw Shoto was about to get ready to go and I knew exactly what he was going to do. My eyes darted around and saw that I was surrounded by people I didn't know, so I didn't feel bad about paralyzing them for a second.

"Sorry." I apologized. The people around me looked at me with a confused face before I let off an electric shock that stopped them for a couple of minutes. I used this as my opportunity to now push the people over and make it through the passageway. Once I got out, Shoto used his ice to freeze everyone and pass them. Most of Class 1-A all had some kind of idea to get out of that passageway.

We all ran forward and was met with giant dark green robots that had multiple red eyes. I realized that they had used these robots during the entrance exam that I didn't need to partake in. We all watched as Shoto created ice all around him while the robot was reaching downwards to grab him. With a wave of his arm – the ice went flying up towards the robot and covered it completely. If I weren't competing against my best friend, I would've cheered for him at that moment. Shoto then ran between its legs and left us all behind.

"He froze them!"

"We can go between its legs!" People yelled.

"I wouldn't if I were you! I froze them while they were unbalanced. They'll fall over." He called back as the machines did start falling. Bakugo managed to get over by using his explosive hands to fly over the machine. While the others tried to find a way around, I quickly ran up to the one on the end and placed my hands on its leg. I quickly felt my energy pass through its circuits until I reached the main source panel. With a snap of my fingers, I turned off the machine.

"Did everyone see that? Class 1-A's very own, Kimura Mirai, turned off one of the Robo Infernos and ran right away! She turned it back on to make sure the other students wouldn't catch up to her! That's smart thinking! Another student who got in through recommendation!" I could here Present Mics voice commenting on my move. I knew everyone was now looking at me and was going to use my way to get through this obstacle. I quickly ran behind the machine and pressed my hands on its leg again. With another snap of my fingers, I turned the machine back on and continued running. The yells from the other students brought a smile to my face.

"There's no friendships today." I reminded myself as I continued to run to the next obstacle.

The second obstacle was a stretch of land that was broken into a canyon. There were tightropes let lead to all the different landings, but there was no way I was going to be able to walk across them. Even if I did, most of the students would catch up to me and I would be in danger of being left behind. The sound of footsteps came from behind me, so I looked over my shoulder. I saw most of the students running towards me, but in front were the rest of class 1-A.

"Shit. I haven't practiced this at all." I knew I was taking a risk, but I needed to do it. I started running towards the edge of the canyon. The power of electricity started to gather in my feet as clouds began to form above in the sky. I felt the electricity move through my body and instead of the lightning coming down onto me, I went up to it. Once I jumped forward, the lightning came out of the sky, hit me and I managed to push myself up using the electrical pull. My body was propelled high into the sky and now I needed to push myself towards the other end of the canyon, so I could clear the field. As I fell towards the ground, I remembered why I never did this move – it was because I couldn't control it!

My body fell straight for the ground on the other side of the canyon. I managed to roll and landed straight onto my back. The hard dirt so not a pleasant spot to land, but at least I cleared the canyon.

"Wow, Kimura! I never knew you could do that!" I turned around and saw the rest of my classmates looking at me with shocking expressions.

"What was it that Mr. Aizawa said, 'You can't be a hero with only one trick'!" I yelled over to them. I waved goodbye before running forward and towards the next obstacle.

"Another cool move from Kimura! I think she needs to practice on how to stick the landing though. 10/10 for creativity, but 0/10 for landing!" Present Mic commentated. I rolled my eyes as I continued to run.

I arrived at the landmine in fairly quick fashion. Many people had managed to get past the canyon a lot quicker than I had originally anticipated. People began to step on the landmines and were blown away by the shock of the pink smoke. I gathered electricity on my feet and began to run through the minefield. As soon as my feet would touch a bomb, it would short circuit just long enough for me to pass and would reactivate afterwards. I mentally thanked my grandmother for teaching me this trick because at the time, I told her that I would never need to use it on a minefield.

I looked up and saw that Bakugo and Shoto were ahead of me and that I would really need to sprint to catch up, but I was shocked when I heard a large bang come from behind me. I looked over my shoulder as I ran and saw Midoriya being propelled by an explosion. He flew right past me and straight up towards Shoto and Bakugo. I watched as he managed to place his feet on both of them – pushing them into the ground. He slammed a large green piece of metal onto the ground – making another explosion as he continued to fly forward and leave the other two in the behind.

Bakugo and Shoto both got up with a vengeance and ran after Midoriya. I watched as we all ran through the tunnel, but Midoriya came in first, Shoto came in second, Bakugo came in third and I came in fourth. I stared at Midoriya with a surprised look on my face as I realized he had won the Obstacle Course and never once used his Quirk.

"Who even is this boy?" I asked myself as I watched him look around with amazement and surprise. Even he couldn't believe that he won. I looked over at Shoto and saw that he was breathing heavily with his head down. I walked over to him, but he knew I was coming, so he raised his head and looked at me. "Don't worry. You'll get him next time."

"Your face is dirty." I stared at him with a blank face. Did he really just say that after what we went through? Was this what he was thinking about? "You should clean it."

"I would if I could!" I yelled at him. I huffed and began to wipe away at my face. "I landed on dirt, so obviously my face would be dirty right now." I complained.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the second challenge! And things will begin to get a little intense as per usual! See you in a bit!**


	8. Chapter 8

The second competition was the Cavalry Battle. We had to be in groups and steal the 'riders' headband. Each headband had all of our scores from the previous round added together. Everyone was now aiming for Midoriya because he was worth 10 million points alone. Because he was also worth so much, no one wanted to work with him since we all wanted his points. I ended up in a group with Shoto, Yaoyorozu and Iida. We placed Shoto on top because he was the strongest member out of our group and he also wanted to redeem himself. I was placed on the left wing and was told to keep enemies away with my electricity.

When we started, everyone went straight for Midoriya. We took this as our opportunity to try and grab some headbands from other teams. Running straight into the chase for Midoriya would just cause more chaos and another group would end up in our way. Other teams had the same idea and wanted to try and steal our points, since the second and fourth place numbers were a part of our team.

Luckily, I was able to use my Quirk to keep people away from the left. Most people didn't want to come near electricity for fear of being paralyzed. It wasn't the wrong thought process. Once we were satisfied, we saw that everyone had lost sight of Midoriya, so we quickly made our way there.

"If you keep our headbands inside out then people won't know how many points we have." I told Shoto. He nodded his head and quickly changed the headbands. When we reached Midoriya, we stopped in front of him and he looked at Shoto with an intense gaze.

"So it won't be that easy, huh?" Midoriya said more to himself than to the rest of us.

"I'll be taking that now." Shoto told him.

"I thought we would not have a confrontation until later in this contest." Tokoyami said. "He seems to think highly of you, Midoriya."

"Only half the time is left." Midoriya added. "Don't stop moving."

"Iida, forward!" Shoto instructed.

"Right!" Iida said and began to bring us forward. We were lucky that Yaoyorozu made us all rollerblades, so Iida could pull us in any direction he saw fit.

"Yaoyorozu, prepare to guard us and conduct electricity." Shoto told my friend who was on my right.

"Rai, you-"

"I already know." I cut Shoto's instructions off as we went full steam ahead towards our target. Four other teams had joined us in our efforts to go after Midoriya. I smiled at myself as Yaoyorozu finished creating the items that we needed. "You need to practice your defending." I then allowed the purple electricity to come out of my body and spread around us. With the help of the tools Yaoyorozu made, the blanket covered out team, so no one would get hurt and a pole was made, so my electricity would go straight into the ground and would shock all of our opponents. Once I was done, Shoto took off the blanket and pulled up the rod.

"Only six minutes left. We can't back down now." He said. Shoto covered the ground with ice and froze the other competitors to the floor. "Sorry, but you'll just have to bear it." Shoto grabbed the other headbands as we passed by the frozen opponents. We got closer to Midoriya, so Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to try and attack Shoto. "Yaoyorozu!" My black haired friend made a paddle that was able to protect Shoto from Dark Shadow.

Shoto created an ice barrier that trapped us all in one spot. The walls were large enough, so no one would be able to come and disturb us either. We were now ready to attack Midoriya's group and take his headband away. We tried to get closer, but every time we did – Midoriya would think of a way to stay away from us. His Quirk ability was low, but his thought process to get him out of situations was remarkable.

"Everyone, there's less than a minute left. You won't be able to use me after this. I'm counting on you." Iida spoke in riddles to us. We all looked at him with confused faces. "Hang on tight." Iida leaned forward and began to rev up his engines in his ankles. "Make sure you get it, Todoroki." With that, blue flames came out of Iida's engines. "Torque Over Reciproburst!" We were propelled forward at an imaginable rate. One second we were far away from Midoriya and then next second, we were past him and Shoto managed to grab Midoriya's headband. Iida stopped us at the other end of our space. We all looked at him with a shocked expression.

"That. Was. So. Cool!" I praised Iida as I looked at him.

"What was that?" Shoto asked as he tied the headband around his neck. Even he was in shock by how fast we just moved.

"By forcing the torque and rotations to increase, I created an explosive power. With the recoil, my engine stalls after a while. It's a secret move I hadn't told anyone in class yet." Black smoke surrounded us from Iida's engine. "I told you, didn't I, Midoriya?" Iida now looked at the curly haired boy. "That I'd challenge you." The crowd cheered as they watched Iida's display.

Midoriya's group came running towards us next. The air around us changed as we all saw Midoriya bring back his right arm and use his Quirk. The familiar glowing veins appeared up his arm as he came closer to our group. Shoto raised his left arm and I watched as his flames appeared in front of me. My eyes grew in size as I took in what was happening.

"Sho-" Midoriya used his arm and waved it over Shoto's flames. Shoto's arm was pushed backwards and his flames went out. I watched as he turned his head to look at his arm and I noticed that he didn't realize what he was doing. Midoriya went and grabbed the first head from around Shoto's neck and his team moved past it.

"We got it!" He yelled. Midoriya's team noticed that the headband they got was only 70 points.

"Just in case, we changed the position of the headbands!" Yaoyorozu yelled over to them. "You were naïve Midoriya."

"Todoroki, get a hold of yourself!" Iida yelled at Shoto. Shoto was touching his left arm in disbelief. "That was close!"

"Sho-"

"Rai!" Shoto yelled my name as he threw up the blanket over our team again. I allowed my electricity to surround us once again, so Dark Shadow wouldn't come close to us. We were lucky that I remembered that Dark Shadow doesn't do well against light. Bakugo came flying out of nowhere and was headed for Midoriya until he realized that Midoriya was heading for us. "Yaoyorozu!" My teammate made a large metal pole for Shoto to grab hold of.

"Half-and-half bastard!" Bakugo yelled as he changed his course and came towards us. My heart pounded as I planted my feet firmly into the ground and became ready to attack. Shoto covered to metal pole in ice as he prepared to defend the headbands. They got closer and closer. I took in a deep breath and was ready to move when Present Mic yelled,

"Time's up!" Bakugo immediately stopped and fell flat on his face into the ground. We all looked around us with confused faces. "That's the end of the second round, the cavalry battle!"

While everyone else was either celebrating or crying, I watched Shoto. He looked at his left hand with disappointment as he closed his fist. I watched him turn on his heel and storm away from the field. Yaoyorozu stood beside as she watched him retreat as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"It's complicated." I answered. "You guys did great! I'll talk to you all in a bit." I smiled at my teammates before running after Shoto. I knew that I needed to reach him and talk to him about what happened on the field. As I rounded another corner, I saw him walking away. "Sho!" He didn't stop walking. I sprinted towards him and grabbed a hold of his left wrist.

"I don't want to talk." Shoto told me. He took his wrist out of my grasp and balled his fists at his sides.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Shoto paused for a couple of seconds. He raised his left and stared at it.

"Because of Midoriya…I almost made my old man happy." Shoto closed his hand to make a fist. "Damn it!"

"Sho…" I reached my hand out to touch him, but stopped right before my fingers could reach his shoulder. "I…You…You already know what I think about all of this." I brought my hand back to my side.

"This is my decision." He said to me. I looked down at the floor as my heart began to hurt. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know how to help him. I always told Shoto to use his left side for him, not for his dad. I understood why he only used his right, but he was still only using half of him.

"I know, but you're not your father. Just because you have his Quirk-"

"How could you say this now?" Shoto balled his hands into fists. "You know what he's done. You know why I made this decision." We were both silent for a few seconds. I didn't know how to respond because I knew this topic wasn't my place, but I also tried to look at it in a different way. "Just leave me alone."

I didn't say anything to stop him from walking away from him. Shoto left me standing in the hallway before any one else made their way to us. When they did, our classmates were asking me what happened for me to be standing in the middle of the hallway alone. With a shake of my head, I smiled and said I had gotten lost in my own train of thought. Whether or not they believed me, I didn't know.

* * *

 **And here's another update for you guys! Second competition over and looks like our pair had an argument? Disagreement? Either way, they're not happy with each other now! What do we think is going to happen now?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kimura?" My eyes finally travelled up to see the person looking at me. Yaoyorozu was sitting across from me. Her face was filled with worry as she grabbed my attention.

"Are you okay? You haven't been talking at all." She asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. I continued to eat my meal in front of me, hoping that it would make me feel better, but it didn't.

"Are you sure? You look upset."

"Like I said, I'm fine." I lied. I continued to lie when I decided to listen to the conversation and smile. I lied every time I laughed with my friends. In the back of my head, I kept seeing the back of Shoto and how he walked away from me. Shoto and I rarely disagreed or argued on anything because he wasn't the arguing type. I would be the one to get overly worked up over something, but Shoto would always shrug his shoulders like it was no big deal.

After lunch I found out who my opponent was. It was a student from Class B named Shiozaki. She had long green hair that was made of vines, so I assumed that her Quirk had to be related to that. What her Quirk was, I didn't know. Instead I sat on a bench outside for a bit. The cheers of the crowd could be heard as they watched the recreational games. I was trying to focus, but all I could think about was Shoto. I wondered where he was and how he was feeling.

"Hey, Kimura." I looked to my right and saw Kaminari walking towards me.

"Hey, Kaminari." The blonde awkwardly sat beside me on the bench. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. Have you seen Shoto anywhere?" I asked him.

"No. I thought you would've known where he was at all times. You two are never a part." An awkward laugh escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. My gaze went towards my fidgeting hands in my lap. I bit my lower lip and continued to stare into my lap. "I wanted to wish you good luck." My head shot up at Kaminari's words.

"Huh?"

"From one electron to another. Do us proud out there, Kimura." He smiled at me as a giant smile formed on his lips. Kaminari gave me a thumbs up as well.

"I won't lose." I stated.

"Good. I'll electrocute you if you do." Kaminari joked. He got up from his seat and began to walk away from me. "And Kimura?" I looked over to him. "I'm sure that Todoroki is thinking about you too." He said over his shoulder before walking away completely.

"Thinking about me, huh?" I said as I looked up at the sky. "Pretty sure he's never thought about me his entire life."

Midoriya won the first battle after being able to overcome the mind-control that happened. Shoto's battle was second. He was up against Sero and I wasn't worried in the slightest. I almost felt bad for Sero because he was up against one of the strongest students in our class. This battle would be over quick.

"Thank you for waiting! Next up is…these guys!" Present Mic yelled. "He's good! He's good, but what's with that plainness he just can't get rid of? From the hero course, it's Sero Hanta!"

"Wasn't that kind of rude?" Yaoyorozu asked out loud.

"Is he wrong though?" I looked at my friend who was sitting beside me. We both laughed at what I said.

"Versus – Taking second, then first in the prelims! You're way too strong, kid! He wasn't recommended for admission for nothing! Also from the hero course, it's Todoroki Shoto!" I stared at the field in front of me and saw Shoto looking down towards the floor. His fists were clenched and a dark aura was surrounding him.

"Something's wrong." I voiced my concern.

"How can you tell? Is it because of the fight you and Todoroki had?" Yaoyorozu asked. I looked at her with a surprised face.

"What?"

"Kaminari said that you two had a fight." She pointed behind us. I looked over my shoulder and glared at the familiar blonde. His expression turned to one filled with fear as he held his hands up in a surrender position.

"He said-"

"Start!" Before I could scold my friend, Present Mic started the battle, so I focused on the floor in front of me. Sero wasted no time in attacking. His tape flew out from his elbows and grabbed Shoto. "A surprise attack aimed to push his opponent out of bounds!" Sero was moving Shoto to the side, so he would fly out of bounds. "Don't you think that was the best choice for this situation? Seriously, get him, Sero!" The microphones placed around the field allowed us to hear Shoto say,

"Sorry." Then the ice hit. It came from his right foot and shot at Sero at such a fast rate that all of us needed to take cover. The ice was wide enough to take up a good quarter of the arena, but it was so tall that it pointed almost three stories outside of the top of the arena. The overall temperature dropped and my hands flung to my arms as I began to warm them up. The whole arena was silent. I watched as Shoto won the battle and walked over to Sero. He placed his hand on Sero's chest and began to melt the ice.

"Don't mind!" The crowd cheered for Sero. However, I noticed Shoto's shoulders slump slightly and his lack of eye contact with Sero. He looked down at his feet as he made the ice melt. My hands balled into fists as I watched him. My eyes darted around the arena, so I could find the familiar man that I loathed. There he stood, with his flames proudly showing and his arms crossed.

"Damn it." I cursed. No matter what, Shoto needed to use his left side to melt his right side, so they would also be intertwined. Shoto would never be able to run that far away from his dad. I hated Endeavour more than ever because I knew why Shoto was angry before the match started. It wasn't because of me, but it was because of his useless and abusive father.

"Kimura…" Yaoyorozu placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I abruptly stood up and stalked away from our spot. My legs moved so fast and my breathing began to quicken. I was going to find him. I was going to find him. I was going to find him.

"Where are you going?" I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and stop me in my tracks. I turned on my heels to see Shoto staring at me with a hard expression.

"What did he say?" I asked. Shoto looked surprised by my question. "What did he say?" My voice rose as I ripped my wrist out of Shoto's grasp and turned to fully face him.

"It doesn't matter." He answered.

"Yes it does. I know you're upset because of him, so what did he say?"

"You have a match." Shoto reminded me. "Stop worrying about me so much and go to your match." Shoto was stern with me as he said those words. My hands balled into fists at his words. Couldn't he see that I just cared?

"Damn it. All I'm trying to do is be your friend." I cursed. I walked right past Shoto and began to move towards the tunnel that I needed to enter from.

"Remember to breathe." I heard Shoto say, but I never replied. I began to walk up to the tunnel and waited for my go ahead. Once I received the nod from the employee beside me, I began to make my way towards the stage.

"The assassin from class B! Pretty things have thorns, you know! From the hero course, it's Shiozaki Ibara!" Present Mic introduced my opponent. We made eye contact as we stood across from each other on the stage. "Another student who was recommended! The girl who strikes with lightning! I hope no one is wearing metal, from the hero course, it's Kimura Mirai!" Present Mic introduced me. "Now this time, we'll have another flashy battle-"

"Excuse me!" Shiozaki interrupted Present Mic. "What do you mean by 'assassin'? I have only come to find victory, not to take my opponent's life." My eyebrow rose at her statement.

"I-I'm sorry!" Present Mic apologized.

"In the first place, I wished to enter U.A. High School not for wicked reasons, but for the salvation of others." She announced.

"I said I'm sorry!" Present Mic repeated himself. "My bad, okay?"

"I thank you for your understanding." My face turned to one of confusion and shock. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. Who even was this girl?

"What's happening?" I said to myself. I waited for her to stand in front of me and for Present Mic to yell,

"Ready, start!" Within a second, I gathered up the electricity in my body and the clouds above began to move. Dark clouds formed over the arena in an instant.

"Sorry." My hand touched the ground and my purple electricity ran over the ground and towards her at a fast pace. I felt the ground shake as he hair entered the ground. I could feel my sparks stop, so she had built a wall underground. She turned her back to me, so all I saw was her green hair in the ground. I heard the sounds of the vines come after me before I could move. It came up from under the ground and grabbed it. The vines held me up in the air.

"I believe it is me who should be apologizing." Shiozaki said.

"Is this really happening? Is Kimura-"

"I think you're forgetting something." I cut off Present Mics sentence. "Lightning needs to be grounded." My fingers snapped and I felt the purple and white lightning shoot from the sky and hit me dead on. With a simple path already made, my lightning followed the vines underground and hit Shiozaki head on. I heard her scream and saw her fall forward. The vines around me let go and I was now standing while she was laying face first into the ground.

"Shiozaki, can you move?" Midnight asked my opponent.

"Icantmovemybody." Her words were mumbled against the floor. I walked over and flipped her over onto her back. "I can't move my body!" She yelled.

"Kimura Mirai wins!" Midnight announced.

"What a lightning show! I expect nothing else from a recommendation!" Present Mic yelled into the microphone. I leaned down and smiled at my opponent.

"I'm sorry. You'll be fine. It'll wear off in a couple of minutes. You're very strong though. I hope we can work together someday."

"You've won gracefully, so I would like to work with you one day, Kimura." Shiozaki smiled at me.

After the match I made my way back to where my class was sitting. I had felt better after that match. My mind was clear and I my feet felt lighter. Once I arrived back to where my class was sitting, I saw Shoto sitting by himself. He looked at me and waited for me to walk over to him and sit down, but a part of me didn't want to. Anger and frustration boiled inside me as I looked at him. It's hard to be someone's friend when all they want to do is push you away. He never wanted me around, so why should I be around him? I was just always a nuisance to him. Someone who wouldn't stop talking. I didn't even think he thought of me as a friend anymore either. I saw his mouth open, but before any words could come out, I walked down the stairs and said,

"I did it!" My classmates all cheered for me.

"You were amazing!"

"I expected nothing else from you!"

"I loved what you said, 'lightning needs to be grounded'! So cool!" I smiled and awkwardly laughed at my classmates as they complimented me. I went and took my seat beside Yaoyorozu again.

"Good job, Kimura!" Yaoyorozu complimented me. "It looks like you've been working on your aim." She was referring to my ability to hit myself with lightning.

"Nope. Hitting myself with lightning is easy because I'm connected to it. I don't even need to think about it. It's hitting other people that I'm working on." I clarified.

"Really? That's still really impressive!" She said.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu."

* * *

 **And there's Kimura's first battle! Go girl go!**

 **Sorry for the late post...I just moved, so I'm still getting everything in order. UGH**

 **Anyways, you guys have given me some ideas for future chapters and I'm pretty pleased! Whoop whoop!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been AGES, but too be fair...it's because I have no time to post. Wake up super early and then I go to work just to come home late and help look after my family. But hey, the things we do as we get older!**

* * *

After the first rounds of matches were finished, Shoto and Midoriya were going to face off to kick off the second round. When Shoto got up to leave, I could feel not just his eyes on the back of my head, but also the rest of the class. Everyone in this class were so obvious with their moves that I didn't even need to look around to know that they were all looking at me and whispering to each other.

"Pay attention to the next match!" I scolded them.

"Yes!" The agreed and I could feel them all look at the stage in front of us. I waited patiently for Shoto's next match.

"The first match of the second round!" Present Mic announced. "At this year's sports festival, both have shown top class performances! Midoriya! Versus, Todoroki! It's like two great rivals fighting against each other! Now, start!"

Shoto didn't waste any time to build his ice. It came flying from his right foot and towards Midoriya in jagged spikes form the ground. Midoriya put out his right hand and snapped his middle finger as he yelled,

"Smash!" His Quirk's ability was so strong that it stopped Shoto's ice attack in its tracks and broke it a part. The wind flew through Shoto's ice and towards Shoto. Luckily, Shoto had an ice barrier behind him to keep him from moving. The wind moved upwards towards the audience and it smacked up like a ton of bricks.

"It's so cold!" Kaminari's yell could be heard over the wind. Once it settled we all looked back at the field.

"Wow! Midoriya stopped Todoroki's attack!" Present Mic yelled.

"But he broke his finger to do so." I said out loud. Shoto sent another ice attack towards Midoriya, but he broke his index finger when he snapped it to stopped Shoto's attack again.

"You're…" Shoto began to speak, but he stopped once he sent out another ice attack. Midoriya broke his ring finger in order to stop that one.

"Is he planning on breaking all of his fingers just for this match?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Is he forgetting that he'll run out of fingers?" I questioned.

"An endurance match, huh? I'll end this quickly." Shoto said as he sent off another ice attack towards Midoriya. Midoriya broke his pinkie finger blocking Shoto's attack.

"Todoroki doesn't recoil from Midoriya's power and gets in close!" Present Mic commentated as Shoto made an ice path for him to run up, so he could get closer to Midoriya. Midoriya used the middle finger on his left hand to break Shoto's ice, but Shoto jumped over it and went to land on top of Midoriya. Midoriya quickly moved backwards, so when Shoto's punch landed, it created ice on the ground instead of Midoriya's head. Shoto looked towards Midoriya and sent the ice his way. It managed to grab hold of Midoriya's ankle while he was still in the air. Shoto quickly made another ice barrier behind him – preparing for Midoriya to use his Quirk again.

"Come on." I said to myself. Midoriya was about to use his finger to smash the ice away from him, but he changed his mind and used his left arm. He made a fist and punched at the ice. The ice wind came rushing at us again, so we all brought our arms up, so we could cover our eyes. I felt the wind push me deeper into the back of my seat.

"That's a lot more powerful than before." Shoto said. I looked back at the field and saw that he was being supported by another ice barrier. Which means he was pushed away even by that gust of wind as well. "Are you trying to tell me…to stay away?" Shoto stood back up. I heard a gasp from beside me, so I looked over to see Uraraka staring at Midoriya. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her classmate. I looked back and saw that Midoriya broke his entire left arm just to save himself.

"Now what's he going to do?" I asked myself. I saw the frost beginning to build on Shoto's exposed skin. He needed to end this quickly or he would be in trouble of getting frostbite. If he was able to use his left side then he would've been able to slow down the process of frostbite, but he never uses it, so I wasn't expecting him to then either.

"What? You're that beat up just by defending and running away?" Shoto asked. The next words to come out of his mouth were too quiet for the microphone's to pick up. "With your arms like that, you can't fight anymore, can you? Let's finish this." While standing still, Shoto made jagged ice pieces head towards Midoriya again.

"Todoroki keeps attacking with overwhelming power!" Present Mic yelled. "Here comes the finishing ice attack!"

"Where are you looking?" Modoriya yelled before another gust of wind hit us. My eyes closed from the pressure and I waited until I could open them up and look at the field. Once I did, I felt my eyes widen due to surprise. Shoto had been pushed almost out of bounds, but was saved by another ice barrier.

"He…he used a broken finger?" Yaoyorozu was just as confused as the rest of us.

"What kind of pain tolerance does this boy actually have?" I questioned.

"You're trembling, Todoroki." Midoriya spoke. "Quirks are physical abilities too. There's a limit to how much cold your body can take, isn't there? And isn't that something you could solve by using the heat from your left side?" Midoriya tried to bring his right arm up towards him as he continued to speak. "Everyone's fighting with everything they've got. To win and to get closer to their dream." Midoriya's movements were so slow and painful that it made the whole stadium silent. How could he do this to himself? "To become number one. You want to win with just half your strength?! You haven't put a single scratch on me yet, you know?" Midoriya made a fist with his right hand. "Come at me with everything you've got!"

"Midoriya, what are you planning? Everything I've got? Did my damn old man buy you off or something? Now I'm angry!" Shoto took off in a sprint towards Midoriya, but I noticed how much slower his movements became.

"He's slower." I heard Bakugo say from behind me. Once Shoto got closer to Midoriya, he lifted off of his right foot and Midoriya used his right arm and swung a punch straight into Shoto's stomach. Shoto managed to place some ice onto Midoriya's left arm before flying backwards. My hands balled into fists as I grabbed the material of my pants. "Shoto." There was blood on the ground where Midoriya was standing. It came from his broken limbs. When Shoto sent another ice attack Midoriya's way, he jumped to the side instead of using his Quirk. Shoto quickly ran over to him and began to make more ice around Midoriya, but he re-broke another finger into order to push him back.

Shoto continued to make more ice towards Midoriya, but it kept being broken due to Midoriya's Quirk. When they managed to get closer, Midoriya tried to punch Shoto again, but Shoto would move out of the way. Both opponents' powers had depleted and watching them fight became hard to watch. Another ice attack went towards Midoriya and instead of making a fist; he placed his thumb in his mouth and made it flick with his cheek.

"Why are you going so far?" Shoto asked.

"Because I want to live up to everyone's expectations." Midoriya began to run towards Shoto. "I want to be able to smile and respond to them, to be a cool hero. That's what I want to be!" Midoriya head-butted Shoto in the gut and sent him backwards again. "Everyone's giving it their all! There's no way I can know all of your circumstances or your resolve. But for you to become number one without giving it your all, to completely reject your father. Right now, I think you should stop screwing around!" Midoriya got closer to Shoto again and brought his right arm back, ready for another punch. "That's why…I will win!" He punched Shoto again and sent him flying back. I stood up from my seat and gripped the bar in front of me. Shoto's body looked so lifeless as it fell backwards. He landed on the ground and slowly stood back up again. My grip against the bar tightened as I watched his slow movements.

"It's _your_ power, isn't it?" Midoriya yelled. My breath got caught in my throat. Did he know why Shoto wasn't using his left side? Shoto's head snapped upwards as he looked at Midoriya. I felt my bottom lip begin to tremble as I stared at Shoto. I felt my eyes begin to water as I continued to look at him. Was he finally going to see what I've always seen? There's no part of him that is his father. Not even his left side is his father. He was 100% Shoto Todoroki. It happened to fast. The fire that erupted from Shoto's left side burned and flew upwards in a twisted spiral.

"Th-This is!" Present Mic couldn't find the words.

"This is Shoto." I said as the heat from the fire slapped my face, but I couldn't look away. This was a sight I never thought I would see. The fire began to clear and Shoto's right side was no longer covered in frost from his frostbite.

"I want to be a hero too!" Shoto yelled. It was the way it came out of his voice. I hadn't heard him say it was such passion since we were kids – when he first decided he wanted to be a hero. The smile on his face solidified my feelings. I felt the tears begin to fall as I smiled at the boy on the field.

"Kimura?" I heard Yaoyorozu call my name. I never looked away from the field as I said,

"He's okay." I could feel the confused looks on my classmates' faces as they looked at me. None of then would understand why I had tears running down my face or why I was smiling at the field. They didn't know that I was watching the boy, that I have known all my life, who has always hated half of him when I've always loved all of him, finally believe that he could accept himself as a whole.

"Shoto!" I looked over and saw Endeavour walking towards the edge of the audience towards the pole. "Have you finally accepted yourself?! That's it! Good! It all starts from here for you! With my blood, you will surpass me! You will fulfill my desire!"

"Shut up, you piece of shit." I said aloud, but the only people who could here me were my classmates.

"Endeavour suddenly shouts encouragement? Such a doting father." Present Mic didn't know how to explain this to the audience. I scoffed at Present Mic's statement and looked back at the field. Endeavour didn't matter right now. Shoto did. I watched as Shoto created ice around his right foot and the flames flew from his left arm. The overwhelming sense of power that was radiating off of him could be felt throughout the whole stadium. Goosebumps rose on my arms, not from the confusing temperature, but from the excitement I felt. My heart swelled with happiness as I saw the smile on Shoto's face as he sent ice towards Midoriya, but he managed to jump over it and towards Shoto. I then witnessed the most amazing thing to have ever happened.

Shoto outstretched his arms and his fire and ice mixed together. His fire shot out from his entire back while his ice began to surround it like a tunnel. The air pushed us back, but my eyes were glued to the sight in front of me. Shoto raised his left hand up while Midoriya came flying towards him with his arm. Both attacks were stopped by cement walls that popped up in the middle of the field, but they broke once the attacks hit them form each side. Pieces of cement went flying into the audience as the wind blew us all back. The air pushed me from the pole and onto the ground.

"Kimura!" I felt Yaoyorozu grab hold of my bicep in concern. I closed my eyes from the dust that was being flown in my face. Once the wind stopped, I quickly stood back up and stared at the field. The smoke and dust began to clear as we all waited for the winner to emerge.

"What was that just now?" Present Mic asked what we were all thinking. "What the heck is up with your class?" He asked Mr. Aizawa, who was commentating with him today.

"The air that had been cooled thoroughly had been suddenly heated up and expanded." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"That's what created that explosion?" Present Mic asked. "Just how hot was that? Jeez, I can't see a thing! Hey, who won the match?" A gasp was heard from the audience once we saw the sight. Midoriya was up against the wall and fell over in a slump.

"M-Midoriya is out of bounds." Shoto stood in the middle of the field with half of his gym uniform ripped off of him. It had been burnt from the fire that his body produced. "Todoroki advances to the third round!"

* * *

 **Longer chapter today! It's always nice to see how things play out in someone else's eyes!**


End file.
